The Big Four: The Goblet of fire
by jamesputters
Summary: {ROTBTD AU: Hogwarts. Year 4} "Too young to be fighting so many." - Jack Frost and his friends return to Hogwarts to what they believe will be a year full of joy and learning, but soon they learn that things are getting more and more dangerous. (Mericcup and Jackunzel, The Big Four and Disney/Dreamworks.)
1. Prologue

So I'll just go ahead and say that I am not a good writer (obviously), so this story could look ten times better if someone else wrote it (again, _obviously_). However, I have yet to find someone who did write something similar (if there is, I have to say I had no clue), and in the meantime I am left alone with my feels and we all know that ain't cool. So here we go. . .

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, okay? If you recognize it, it probably is Dreamworks, Pixar/Disney or JKR/Warner. This also was very inspired by a tumblr post that I can't find, but when I do, I'll post it. :D Enjoy!

**PROLOGUE.**

_"Crucio!"_

The curse hit him straight on the chest and he felt a numbing pain run through his being. It was as if his body was on fire, every inch of him white-hot. He was sure his head would explode any moment now, and all he wanted was for it to end. . .he wanted to disappear, to die. He hit the ground and yelped, moaned. _You should beg, beg him and he'll stop._ His mouth opened but no sound came out, and he lay flat on his stomach, twitching and trembling.

And suddenly everything stopped, he felt the chillness of the air tickle the exposed skin at the back of his neck. He had forgotten where he was or who was with him, and he became very aware of his senses, of his erratic breathing, the residue of the curse tickling the tip of his fingers. . .

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted.

He heard murmur near him and looked up. Everything was a blur but he could make the outline of a tall, thin man standing before him, his piercing green eyes staring into his soul.

The man raised his wand, opened his mouth and everything went pitch black.


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares.**

His feet hit the ground once and he soared into the sky. Up, up and away he went, flying through clouds and tiny drops of rain without a broom, just like he so desired. The wind hit his face and made hair poke his eyes and nose, but he didn't mind. This was a new kind of freedom, and he didn't remember a time when he had been this happy. Not even at Hogwarts.

He extended his arms and closed his eyes, letting the wind take him wherever. Anywhere would be good. He knew that the house at Private Drive was far away from him now. He was safe. His body turned left and right and all the way around, and he roared in laughter and screamed "Wohoo!" at any given time.

A little child peeked her head out of a window, her dark hair flying when he swooped by. He waved and so did she, and his smile could only broaden.

He rested on a cloud then, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. He was in London, he knew, as he heard the Big Ben chime. Where to go next? Scotland to visit Merida seemed right, or a little further north to Hiccup or Punz.

He had only gotten on his feet and called out for the wind when a sound came to his ears. . .

"JACK!"

He turned, eyes wide. He knew that voice, he'd heard it before. . .

"JACK!"

A shadow passed by, knocking him off his feet and making him fall. The voice called out his name again, and his head turned everywhere, desperately trying to find its source as he fell. . .

"JACK!"

The wind lift him then, and he saw the shadow pass by him again. He followed, somehow it felt right, but he felt a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach which made him change his mind.

The voice became clear now, it was a woman's voice. It lingered in the air for a moment before fading, and Jack realized he was in a forest, standing above a frozen lake.

He moved warily, looking around. A sensation of being watched ran down his spine, but he wouldn't look back, mostly out of fear but also because something caught his attention; a bed on the middle of the lake.

He approached it slowly, stepping on it. It was old and dusty and _why the hell was there a bed on the lake?_

"JACK!"

He jumped, heart racing.

The voice came again, this time like a soft whisper, and he heard it on his left ear.

He reached out for his wand, but as he pulled it out of his pocket, the bed in which he was standing broke apart and a whole sucked him into the earth, into the pitch blackness of it.

He screamed, moving his arms desperately as he tried to hold onto something.

He closed his eyes, awaiting whatever was expecting him at the bottom of that pit (if it had any, that is.) and just as he hit the ground, his head jerked forward and he woke up covered in sweat, having an extreme headache.

oOo

He clutched the blankets on either side of him, panting heavily and looking around. He was still in his room in Privet Drive, he knew, still under that roof that unexpectedly made him feel safe at the time being.

He looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning. His aunt and uncle would be up by now, the latter taking a shower as the former prepared breakfast. Another healthy mix of fruit and cereals due his obnoxious cousin Stan being on a diet, and his aunt had decided that it would be easier for him to cope with it if everyone followed him on.

"We all could use a healthier life-style." she said, and Jack had no choice but to nod, agree and eat his cantaloupe.

But not even the thought of fruit could set his nightmare aside.

He walked towards his owl, a beautiful snowy female named Snowflake, and grabbed ink and parchment.

He could not write to his friends about this, he did not want to scare them or worry them. And he knew they would, they always worried too much about him. There was only one person he could talk to about this, and that was his godfather.

He wrote.

_"Dear Easter, _

_The last bird you sent to me was enormous. What was it anyway? A parrot? _

_I am glad to know you're well, and I hope you're not getting in trouble. However if you are, I expect to hear all about it on your next letter." _

He paused then, re-reading what he wrote. It seemed okay to approach the subject of his nightmare now. He continued.

_"Thanks for the cake you sent me. I wouldn't have survived all summer without it. My aunt keeps insisting on making us eat fruit. She's so weird. _

_. . .Speaking of weird things, I had an interesting dream tonight. I was flying and then fell down a hole.. .but I also heard a voice. Any idea what it may mean? _

_Say hello to Phil for me, would you? _

_Jack."_

He tied the letter to Snowflake's leg and stroked her feathers. She hooted softly before taking off and flying out the window.

Jack watched her, leaning against the window frame, her white being disappearing through some clouds.

And he remembered how he felt in the dream. How the wind hit his face and messed up his hair.

It wasn't strange for Jack to dream he could fly. That was one of his most recurrent dreams, and it had started when he flew on his broom for the first time.

But that voice. . .he knew it. He'd heard it once. . .or maybe twice. His brow knit as he tried to remember whose voice was it, when a thud and a growl made him snap back to reality.

"Snowflake?" he muttered, but he knew she couldn't be back so soon.

He looked around and then he heard it again, something or. . .someone seemed to be in trouble. He heard the rustle of some leaves and he looked down, and he saw a tiny, green-ish owl trying to pick up a heavy package from a bush of roses.

He let out a soft giggle when a hoot made him look up. A second owl, this one bigger and more smart-looking than the first, and he was carrying a package too.

The owl flew in through the window and landed elegantly on Jack's desk, setting the package gently on it and hooting proudly.

"Hello, Crook." said Jack, and he stroked the owl's feathers. "Thanks. Do me a favour and go help Tooth, would you?"

Crook looked at him with wide yellow eyes that slowly narrowed before he went to Tooth's rescue.

Meanwhile Jack examined the package from Merida and his heart beat really fast. It had been almost a month since his friends wrote to him last, and this package seemed really heavy. He tore it open and pulled the two letters from inside it.

Crook flew through the window then, carrying Tooth and the package with him and he placed both on the desk.

"Good boy," muttered Jack with a smile, and Crook shook his feathers proudly.

Jack returned his gaze to the letters. One had a very rough, thick handwriting while the other was small and neat.

He read the first.

_"Dear Jack,_

_How's it going? Sorry it took us so long to reply, we have been quite busy. _

_Rapunzel's with me, she's sent her letter with mine because she doesn't have an owl._

_We have great news, but that'll be explained in Hiccup's letter, if it arrives. (He insists in using Tooth. Psh.) _

_Anyway, I must go. You can only reply to Hiccup's letter, yeah? _

_See ya',_

_Mer." _

Jack's heart skipped a beat. Great news? What could that be? He read the second letter, holding it gingerly in his hands.

_"Dear Jack, _

_Hi! Sorry we didn't write earlier. Like Merida said, we've been busy. _

_We miss you lots even if Merida won't admit it, and we hope you're doing well with your aunt and uncle._

_I really don't think Hiccup's letter will arrive, so I'll just go ahead and say we'll be going to the World Cup! Yes, all of us. Including you._

_I think Hiccup will pick you up later today, so you should be ready._

_I have to go now, Merida's mad at me for telling you._

_Lots of love,_

_Rapunzel."_

Jack felt as if he could fly, and he held the letters close to his chest.

He opened the second package eagerly. Inside was a letter and a red-and-black shirt with the number one on it.

He read the letter.

_"Jack, I'm sure you've received Mer's and Punzie's letters, and I'm also sure Merida already told you what's this all about! _

_We're going to the World Cup, buddy! Pack your things, dad and I are picking you up at three! You should probably ask the muggles if they let you go, but I'm sure they will if you mention Easter's going too! _

_I'm so excited! _

_Hiccup._

_P.S you should probably send this back with Crook, and keep Tooth with you until we meet again. She must be tired."_

Jack screamed and jumped wildly, plopping down on his bed as he wrote his reply.

_"It was actually Rapunzel who told me. _

_I'm going to ask them and then I'll tell you what they said! I'm excited too." _

He got up and walked to the vanity desk, tying his reply on Crook's leg and watching him go. He felt warmth inside him, and he had forgotten all about his nightmare.

* * *

><p>This has been chapter one. :D<p>

And I'm crying 'cause what if no one likes it? *cries*

Anyway should I continue? Should I delete my FF account and give up writing? Reviews would be nice. c:

Lots of love 3


	3. The Petition

So I got some nice reviews (_thank you_ 3) and decided to add another chapter c:

I hope you all like it and I will continue it if you want me to. And also yes, Jack is Harry, Hiccup is Ron and Merida is Hermione (because I am a die hard Mericcup shipper) and Rapunzel would be Ginny (because again, I am a die hard Jackunzel shipper -sorry Elsa, sorry Eugene-) so yeah xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing (except maybe Jack's uncle, aunt and cousin but that can be debated).

Enjoy c:

**Chapter 2: The petition.**

"You're going where?"

"The World Cup-"

"World Cup. . .like in soccer?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, his fists curling into a ball. He knew his uncle was doing this on purpose, because they had been going over this issue for the past thirty minutes. All his uncle did was ask if this world cup was like soccer then laugh and ask again, and Stan had started to laugh too, but mainly because he was thick enough to forget that the question had been asked too many times already.

Jack knew that there was no point arguing, seeing as his uncle hated everything that had to do with Hogwarts and magic, so Jack, tired after hearing that stupid question for the twelfth time, just nodded.

"Yes, exactly like soccer. Can I go?"

Uncle Barry didn't like that turn of events, and he eyed Jack suspiciously, stuffing his mouth with fruit and oatmeal as he did so.

"I haven't heard of a soccer world cup lately. Have you, Helen?"

"No, dear. I have not."

"Are you lying to me, boy? D'you think me a fool?"

Jack let out another heavy sigh, chewing his inner cheek to stop himself from giving uncle Barry some smart retort.

"Okay, fine. I won't go. I'll just tell Easter not to pick me up. Can I use the phone?"

The mention of Easter had the effect Jack wanted. Uncle Barry had met him once, when Jack's parents were still alive, and Easter had transfigurated Barry's expensive car into a teapot, which displeased Uncle Barry greatly.

Jack held his breath for a moment, not daring to speak or even blink, fearing that that could mess up the tension he had added onto his uncle and all hopes of going to the World Cup would vanish.

He counted the seconds in which uncle Barry just stared at him, his dark eyes staring into Jack's blue ones. And everyone seemed to be doing the same for aunt Helen had stopped picking on her oatmeal and Stan darted his eyes from Jack to uncle Barry.

After a moment's silence (a _very_ long moment's silence), uncle Barry spoke up, brushing his chin with his thick knuckles.

"Say I give you permission. . .will he. . .will that Easter pick you up here? At our house?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "He would send someone to pick me up-you won't have to see him."

He had chosen the right words, he knew. Uncle Barry was now exchanging glances with aunt Helen, and Jack saw her giving him a little nod.

"And say, boy, how long does this world cup last?"

Jack didn't know that. He hadn't asked (hell, he didn't even _know_ he would be going to the world cup, though he heard Hiccup talk about it last year), but there was only a fortnight until he would start his fourth year at Hogwarts, and he knew his uncle was only asking to see if they could get rid of him earlier, so Jack's heart sped up, because he knew he could stay with Hiccup for the rest of the summer, he was his best friend after all.

"It may last a few hours," said Jack slowly, feigning interest in a piece of apple covered in yoghurt. "but I can ask Easter to let me stay with him for the next two weeks, he won't mind."

He had to say Easter, not Hiccup, because that was the only way his uncle would let him go. They didn't know Jack had no idea where his godfather was, but the less they knew the better. For Jack, that is.

Uncle Barry exhaled, folding his arms over his broad chest. "All right. You- tell him you're going. And ask when he's coming to pick you up."

Jack rose from his seat, unable to hide his excitement.

"They're coming for me at three today!" he said, and he ran upstairs to tell Hiccup he would be, in fact, going to the World Cup with him.

oOo

"Are you not excited, Tooth!? I'm going to the world cup!"

Jack grabbed his books and clothes and threw them into his trunk, his excitement growing whenever he heard Tooth hoot happily in Snowflake's cage, which was just too big for her.

It was almost three o'clock now, and Jack was packing all his things like crazy. His wardrobe was half empty, and he made sure he had pocketed his wand and what was left of his cake.

He was sitting on his trunk now, struggling to close it. When he had finally managed to do so, however, he heard a noise that made him jump. He looked up and saw Snowflake standing on his desk, looking at the intruder in her cage with utter astonishment.

Jack moved swiftly and untied Easter's response from her leg, giving her an apologetic look afterwards. "Sorry, you'll have to share today." Snowflake hooted indignantly. "It's only a few hours." Jack said, and he put her inside the cage carefully.

He opened the letter and read.

_"Jack, you know I care for you mate, but you'll need to give me more than just "fell down a hole and heard a voice". I can't be much help with just that. _

_Easter. "_

Jack sighed. What had he forgotten to tell Easter about his dream?

He tried to remember it, to recall every single detail, when a high pitched scream followed by a grunt caught his attention.

The noise came from downstairs, he knew, and Jack smiled widely as he heard someone say "Toothless, stop setting fire to the muggle's grass!"

oOo

When Jack reached the backyard he found aunt Helen and Stan cowering behind uncle Barry, watching the visitors warily but also annoyingly, for the broadest of all was using his wand to put out the small fire that had started next to the bush of roses as he cursed under his breath.

Jack set his trunk on the grass, placing Snowflake's cage on top of it. He cast a sideways glance to his aunt and uncle, and they were staring at him with a murderous look in their eyes.

"You didn't tell us that. . .they would come wi-with a-"

He heard the high pitched scream again (and up to that moment he thought it had been his aunt who screamed, but really it was just Stan) and saw a monstrous, gigantic creature prance towards him.

"W-What is that beast?"

"Oh, this is just Toothless." said Jack.

The creature licked the side of Jack's face, and he stroked its ears in return. "Where's Hiccup, huh?"

But his question was answered soon enough, when a low grunt made him look up and he saw a boy walking from behind his father.

"Sorry about that," he said. "He likes to chew and burn stuff. Dragons, you know. But don't worry, dad will fix it. Right dad?"

"Aye,"

Hiccup ran towards Jack and wrapped him in a tight embrace, which Jack returned just as enthusiastically.

"It's been a long time, eh? How've you been?"

"Glad to be going to the World Cup, that's for sure."

"Great. We're leaving now, Mer and Punz are at home with mum. Did you like the shirt I sent you?"

"Yeah," said Jack. He was going to thank Hiccup for it when Stoick approached them and patted them on the shoulder.

"All ready, Jack?" he asked, his voice sounding like a low grumble. "'M sorry 'bout that fire. He just dislikes roses a lot."

The way Stoick talked about a dragon as if it was a person clearly seemed to offend uncle Barry, but he dared not respond because even he, who was about the biggest person in Surrey, found himself shaking in fear at the view of Stoick Haddock.

Stoick was larger than uncle Barry by much, and several inches taller. (Though not as gigantic as Ralph.) He had a fierce look in his face, and scars on his broad arms. It was nice for Jack to see his uncle intimidated by a bigger person.

"How are we getting there?" asked Jack, noticing that Stoick and Hiccup had no brooms with them. "Surely not on Toothless?"

"Yes, we're going on Toothless." said Hiccup. "Don't worry, dad's putting a disillusionment charm on him, and we attached a little cage on his tail for your stuff." Toothless waved his tail and Jack saw that it had, in fact, a small cage attached to it.

He moved forward and put his stuff on Toothless's cage, then turned on the Smiths. "Well. . .see ya'." he said awkwardly, waving at them.

"Let's go then." said Stoick once he had finished applying the charm on Toothless. Then he mounted, followed by Hiccup and Jack.

They soared into the sky, and just before they went too high Jack glanced back at the house in Private Drive, noticing that Stan's head was finally poking out from behind his father's body, wondering where did the dragon go.

* * *

><p>So this has been chapter two c:<p>

Thoughts? Reviews are so important (but also intimidating cause omg the _tension_) c:

lots of love 3


	4. The Haddocks

This took longer to write than expected, and I had no time to check spelling mistakes or grammar errors so I apologize if something doesn't make much sense. c:

Anyway, as you will see, I am bending the canon plots from these stories so they can fit with _my_ story, hence why Snoutlout and co are Hiccup's siblings. And my heart aches for Eret, who is really attractive, and it also aches for a certain pale-blond haired female who will be introduced in later chapters. And I can totally see how those two will work out. . .and I know nothing I just said makes sense but hush. xD

I own nothing please don't sue me.

**Chapter 3: The Haddocks.**

Rapunzel was the first to greet the returning party, throwing her arms around Jack and Hiccup and placing kisses on their cheeks. Then she forced Merida to do the same, although she merely punched each one of them on the arm because Merida doesn't do hugs and kisses, but Toothless, who got overexcited at the sudden display of affection, wrapped the four of them in an embrace with his tail and licked each one on the face.

"Agh, Toothless stop!" said Hiccup, though that didn't stop the dragon from bathing them with his tongue.

No, what stopped him was the smell of fried fish and onion stew that came from inside the house, and he pranced towards the backyard with Stoick. They stared at each other for a moment before dashing off, and Jack thought they were racing so that the other wouldn't finish all the food.

"Jack! I'm so sorry I spoiled the surprise." said Rapunzel once they had cleaned up and began to walk towards the house.

"It's okay, Punz. I'm glad you did-"

"Yes, _she_ did," interjected Merida, frowning and crossing her arms. "Her not _me_."

"Would you stop, Merida? I already said I'm sorry!" responded Hiccup with the same annoyed tone Merida had used.

"Oh, but you shouldn't trust me with secrets, Jack! I could go and tell them to the first person I see, isn't that right Hiccup?"

Merida gave them a furious look before entering the house, her fierce curls slapping Hiccup on the face as she did. Hiccup walked in behind her, letting out a heavy sigh and saying "Now you're just twisting my words, young lady!"

"What was that all about?" asked Jack, looking amused and confused.

"Merida's mad at Hiccup because he thought _she_ would be spoiling the surprise, _not_ me." said Rapunzel, sighing but smiling a little. "You know how she is, she likes to fight. And you know how Hiccup is, he doesn't like to. So naturally, they fight."

"Seems right," said Jack, and the both of them laughed before walking into the house.

The house was big and oddly decorated, with leather belts and jackets hanging in the walls, and jars full of teeth and claws standing on every shelf and corner. All the windows in the house were covered with a curtain of fur, which darkened the interior by much and made necessary the use of candles along the ordinary lights that didn't illuminate much. Nobody seemed to mind the darkness, and everybody moved at ease around the house, although Jack isn't really sure why they keep it so dark in the first place.

Apart from being big, Hiccup's house was awfully crowded. The Haddocks were a big family, and we're not just talking of their body size here. There was Eret, who was the eldest of the Haddock children; he was tall and broad, and very very attractive. The second oldest was Snoutlout, who was shorter and less attractive than Eret, but also hairier. Then there was Fishlegs, who was a know it all. He resembled Stoick the most, because they both had big bellies and arms.

Then were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They fought a lot, which was a very strange thing for Jack to see because he always thought identical twins were really close, but he figured it must be because Ruffnut was the only girl that the Haddock marriage conceived.

Hiccup was the youngest and Jack's best friend. He was shorter than Jack, and also very skinny as opposed to the rest of his family. But everyone always said that he looked more like his mother, Valka, who was very warm and kind and always baked cookies for Jack.

So the Haddocks were a big family, but even so, Jack was ultimately surprised when he entered the kitchen and found it was more crowded than usual. He should have assumed that Eret and Snoutlout would be home for the World Cup, after all, they were purebloods and from what Jack could tell, they were as passionate for Quidditch as they were for dragons.

"Jack!" came Valka's voice from a place in the kitchen, but Jack couldn't spot her due all the broad figures blocking his view. "Jack! I will bring some chairs for you and Rapunzel. . .ju-just wait!"

"S'all right mum, I'm done." said Eret as he stood up. "And so's Snoutlout-"

"No! I'ven't finished my onion stew!" said Snoutlout, looking up from his plate.

"Don't be a piece of dragon dung," said Eret, which caused Valka to gasp horrified and yell "Language!" at him, and Rapunzel and Jack to laugh.

Eret pulled Snoutlout up from the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen, winking at Jack as he did so. Jack had only seen him in photos and heard about his mighty deeds from Hiccup, but he had never guessed that he was as cool as everyone described him to be.

Jack and Rapunzel sat on the chairs that Eret and Snoutlout had lent them, which were in front of Merida and Hiccup. They weren't fighting any more, it seemed their mouths were too full of fried fish and onion stew to snap at each other.

"Here you go, Jack!" said Valka, as she set a big plate of food in front of him and Rapunzel. "It's too hot, so be careful."

"Thanks, Mrs. Haddock." said Jack and Rapunzel in unison, and they began to eat.

oOo

The clock was ticking thirty past ten when Jack had finished with his fresh baked bread covered in garlic spiced butter, which was one of Mrs. Haddock's secret recipes and Jack's favourite (besides her cookies, of course). He had eaten too much that his stomach made a small curve under his sweatshirt, and his jeans felt tighter on his abdomen than on any other part of his lower body area.

He leaned comfortably against the chair, his head lolling to one side. He could get used to eating like this for the rest of his life, even if that meant he'd end up as big and heavy as Stan. . .

Which reminded him- "Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Y-You don't mind me staying here for the rest of the summer, do you?"

"Of course not! It'll be fun to have you around, we can play Quidditch and stuff."

Jack smiled, nodding. "Sounds like a plan."

"So, Jack!" said Valka, sitting beside him now that everybody had finished eating and left for their rooms. "You're excited about the World Cup?"

"Yes, I really am." he sat upright on his chair, looking at Valka. "When is it, by the way?"

"Tomorrow," interjected Merida, giving Jack an excited look. "We'll be leaving at dawn, so I think we should go to bed now. . .Punz?"

"Yes, good idea," said Valka as she stood up, smiling kindly. "You all should go to bed."

Everyone rose from their seats, the girls walked upstairs followed by Mrs. Haddock, while Hiccup left through the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack, a little puzzled but he followed Hiccup nonetheless.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We'll be sleeping in the garage, with Toothless. Is just-the house is a little crowded right now, and Eret and Snoutlout are sharing my room. . .I-I hope you don't mind." Jack could tell Hiccup was uncomfortable, embarrassed even, and his ears turned slightly red.

"Hey, it's okay, really. I lived in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life, remember?" said Jack, patting his friend on the shoulder, and they laughed until they reached the garage door.

The garage wasn't as big as the house, but it was big enough to hold a dragon and two humans. Jack noticed that Toothless was already curled in a little ball on a corner of the building, snoring softly and wagging his tail.

He also noticed the two beds that were placed neatly near the window, under a shelf full of garden pots and bottles labelled with things like "Gnome be-gone 1000x" and "InstaBlossom".

"Those are mum's," said Hiccup, noticing that Jack had stared a little too long at the different-sized bottles on the shelf. "She likes to experiment."

Hiccup took off his shoes and jumped on one of the beds, followed by Jack who took the one next to the window.

His silver hair shone under the moonlight, and felt a warm feeling boiling at the pit of his stomach, then his chest and the rest of his body, spreading like wildfire all over him. And he was thankful for having such good friends.

He started to drift off, his lids felt heavier than ever. . .his breathing slowed down. . .his hands slid all the way down to the mattress. . ._and his feet hit the ground once and he soared up into the sky. . ._

He was lying on the cloud when he heard the voice, a shadow passed by and he fell down. Then he soared up again with help of the wind, and he was in the woods again, standing above the frozen lake.

He was barefoot, and the coldness of the lake burnt the his feet but he kept moving, the bed was just there, mere inches away from him.

Suddenly the lake felt sticky, it was as if Jack was walking on mucus and saliva. He heard a weird noise, followed by a voice that was calling him-

"Toothless!"

Jack woke with a jolt, rubbing his eyes to get them used to the thin sunlight coming in from the window. When he was fully awake, he saw Hiccup standing in front of his bed, shoving Toothless away.

"Sorry, he started to lick your feet. . ."

Jack pushed his blankets away, sitting at the edge of the bed and panting heavily.

"Are you okay, Jack?" asked Hiccup slowly, brows raised in concern. "You seemed to be having a nasty dream there. . ."

"Yeah, I'm okay," lied Jack, running his fingers through his hair. "I ate too much last night, that's it."

Hiccup eyed him warily, as if wanting to push the subject and ask what had really happened, but he thought better than that and shook his head slightly, shrugging. "Well, you should get ready, then. We're leaving in an hour."

* * *

><p>And this has been chapter 3 c:<p>

I have cool stuff planned for the oncoming chapters and I am so excited! :D But in the meantime it would be nice to know what you guys think! Like I said, reviews are so important!

Speaking of which, thanks to my only two reviewers, TenthDoctor21 and changeofheart505! I introduced you to my friends as my new favourite people in the world. c: (L) Lots of love! xx


End file.
